Passion at Midnight
by Taiyoukai-ai
Summary: Steamy encounter between Robin and Amon. Rated M for lemony goodness. Please RXR  UNDER 18 STAY AWAY!


**I do not own Witch Hunter Robin or its characters. Please RxR.**

Robin couldn't sleep, her folding cot wasn't exactly comfortable and Amon had blushingly demanded that she wear an over sized t-shirt to bed, rather than allow her to indulge in her habit of sleeping nude.

It had been nearly eight months since she and Amon had escaped from the ruins of the STN-J building and faded together into the shadows of the Tokyo underground. Still, she wasn't accustomed to having Amon's attention all to herself.

Robin tossed back her covers with a frustrated sigh and crawled out of the cot, straightening her cursed sleep wear as she went, and tiptoed across the dusty floor to where Amon lay sleeping on the sagging sofa.

A floorboard creaked as she paced closer to his shadowed form and the former STN-J agent's eyelids twitched then fluttered open as he leaned up on his elbows. As he rose his worn blanket slid from his shoulders to pool at his waist and Robin realized that his chest was bare. She was silently grateful that it was night and that the shadows were able to conceal the blush covering her cheeks.

"Robin? What is it, did you hear something?" he whispered over the squeak of the couch springs.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to wake you, but I couldn't sleep…" she said quietly, bowing her head in embarrassment. Amon simply motioned her to a seat on the coffee table across from him as he moved into a sitting position, adjusting his blanket so it trailed over his knees to the floor.

The two of them sat there together in silence for a long while. It was an awkward sort of pause, until Robin bridged the distance separating them with an uncertain hand...

Amon's fingers spasmed slightly as he forced himself not to flinch away from the contact, and Robin's heart fell. It wasn't often that he touched her, or allowed her to touch him. It hurt her to know that he still feared her, even after all that they had been through together.

However, though he had flinched initially, Amon had yet to pull away; something that left them both in a state of surprise.

Robin, feeling a bit emboldened at his seeming willingness to try, trailed the tips of her fingers lightly over the pale flesh spanning the back of his slim, calloused hand, quietly entwining their fingers.

Their eyes locked high above their joined digits, onyx and emerald each shinning with fears and desires neither were quite willing to voice.

"Amon…"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

~"Amon…"

She spoke his name so softly the sound was nearly stillborn in the roaring silence enshrouding them; but Amon heard it, as well as the unspoken question it held. It was all the distraction he needed.

Amon jerked his hand away from her gentle grasp, and quickly pulling his blanket up around him he swiveled himself on the couch so that he lay with his back to her.

"Go back to bed, Robin."

His words were harsh, more so than he'd intended, but he made no effort to soften the blow. Robin stared at him for a long moment; hurt and surprise the only emotions registering in the confusion of her mind. There were so many mixed signals…she didn't know what to do.

"Amon…" she whimpered softly, reaching out to grasp his hunched shoulder. Amon twisted just as her fingertips brushed against him and caught her wrist roughly in his unforgiving grasp. Robin groaned pathetically and bent forward a bit, attempting to ease the pain he was inflicting.

His dark eyes searched her face frantically, his breaths coming in short pants that caused his chest to heave. Something strangely primitive had sparked in those inky depths and the next Robin knew Amon's lips were pressed hungrily to hers, his free hand cupping the back of her head to drag her closer.

Amon's hold on her wrist lessened until she was able to slip it free and Amon instantly mourned the loss of contact, until he felt that hand slide up to twist in his hair.

He shivered at her touch, and when he felt her gasp against his mouth he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue skillfully past her lips to twine around her own. Her small moan at the maneuver sent his blood racing. It had been so long since he'd allowed himself to be with someone, but Robin was still young, and that unwelcome thought had him pulling away before things could go too far.

His eyes met hers once more and Amon felt the smallest bit of pride to see that her own glowing orbs were clouded with desire. He wanted desperately to keep going, but if it wasn't what she wanted then they would have to stop now, while he was still in control of himself…

Robin cast him a confused glance as she licked her swollen lips. She was still trying to sort through the array of new emotions he'd just opened her to; she couldn't figure out why he'd stopped.

"Amon…?" She pressed a delicate hand to his marble chest, reveling in the feel of corded muscle rippling beneath her touch. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she drew her fingertips down over his stomach, then she frowned thoughtfully when his abdominal muscles spasmed at her attentions.

_Is he ticklish_…? She wondered before he suddenly grasped her by the waist and dragged her over his lap so that she straddled him, her arms settling instinctively over his naked shoulders.

Robin was too startled to protest the new position, not that she wanted to protest. Amon was a warm and firm presence beneath her, and such close proximity to his person sent her heart giddily racing.

"Robin…" he whispered hoarsely into the crook of her neck, "I want you, but you have to tell me what you want… if you don't want this you have to let me know."

His lips trailed sweetly down her throat as his hands roamed firmly but gently over her back. Robin's breath caught in her throat at his words. She felt a strange fluttering in her chest and leaned back so she could look him in the eyes.

She saw so many emotions swirling in those onyx depths. Lust and desire were there surely, she was not so naïve she could not recognize those; but there was something else there as well, a certain sweet longing that left her head spinning. Surely that hadn't been… _Love_?

Robin sat there for a long moment debating, her long slender fingers trailing slowly through his raven locks.

She _was_ young; just sixteen now, and he nearly eight years her senior. She was a virgin too, and she had heard enough from Touko to know that Amon was definitely _not_. But still… she couldn't deny the fact that she loved him, had always loved him; and he had always been there for her, even when she hadn't known it.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity to Amon, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his throat, his mouth, his ear.

"Touch me, Amon…" she said in a breathy whisper.

Robin felt him tense slightly beneath her, and for a moment she thought perhaps she'd done something wrong… but then she felt his hands slip gently down her spine, before moving around to her stomach and she gave a sigh of relief. He massaged the flesh of her belly through the thin material of her night shirt, slowly moving up towards her breasts.

Amon's thumbs made teasing, circular motions over her ribcage, his slender fingers just barely grazing the undersides of her breasts. A small, gasping moan slipped past her slightly parted lips and she shifted, but every time she made an attempt to get his hands where she really wanted them, those skillful fingers danced further away.

After a few more failed attempts Robin pulled back with a frustrated groan.

"Amon… _Amon_!"

Her piercing emerald gaze flashed with a hint of the flame that was her craft as she glared down at him. Amon's hands stilled as their eyes met, and he cast her a curious, though slightly intimidated look.

"Yes, Robin?" He asked innocently.

"Amon," she murmured fiercely as she pushed her chest forward. "I want you to touch me."

Amon gave her a small smirk before starting up the circling motions again, though this time his hands trailed beneath the hem of her shirt and up to fondle her breasts. When she felt him, _finally_, flesh to flesh, Robin moaned rather loudly, and let her head fall back as she leaned into the touch.

Amon played with her breasts for a while longer, first massaging the firm, little mounds, then tugging playfully at her nipples until they were pert enough to be seen through the thinning grey cotton.

"Amon… Amon, please…"

Robin wasn't at all sure what it was she wanted or what the strange, annoying heat between her legs was all about, but she was pretty sure that Amon did.

She felt him give a little shiver at her desperate plea. His hands pressed against her back as a rather hard lump suddenly pressed itself against her inner thigh, just brushing against that nearly painful heat. It was like a catalyst, setting off a miniature explosion behind her eyelids as she finally understood what it was her body wanted.

She voiced this latest realization with a breathy 'Oh,' and shifted experimentally against the hardness, creating more of that wondrous friction. Amon shivered again and stilled his lips against her throat.

"Robin…If this isn't what you want we must stop now, while I still can."

"But, I do," she said stroking the taut flesh spanning the distance between his neck and shoulder.

"I want this."

Robin fit herself more firmly against him to drive home her point.

Amon moaned gently and buried his face in her neck. His hips jerked involuntarily against her core and she gasped, nails digging into his porcelain flesh.

Amon's hands slipped slowly down Robin's sides as he began to gently massage her hips and Robin leaned in for another kiss. This time she took the initiative and firmly took his mouth, parting her lips in a more innocent display of his earlier actions. She smiled when his eyebrows rose into his hairline, then slipped her tongue past his lips to tease his into a sensuous struggle for dominance.

She felt Amon's fingertips trail up her sides and over her ribs, dragging her over sized T behind them. When he reached her shoulders Robin lifted her arms so he could tug the garment over her head without difficulty. Her skin gave a sudden ripple as it met the open air and she instinctively wrapped her arms about herself, only to have Amon pull them away a moment later.

"Don't hide."

Robin had been about to inform him that she hadn't been trying to hide when she felt his mouth suckling gently at her collarbone, at the same time he began kneading the flesh of her back and she couldn't help the little moan that escaped her. Then he was pressing forward, guiding her back until she rested comfortably across the coffee table, his bent knees supporting her hips.

He found her lips again as he leaned over her naked form and Robin instantly clung to him, pressing her slightly heaving chest into his patiently seeking hands. Amon's lips trailed lazily over her throat, down to the valley between her breasts, then lower to the flat plain of her stomach as he continued his journey south.

Robin's mind was a fog of confusion and desire. Being raised in a monastery she'd had no one to discuss this particular pastime with, other than the constant reminder that such behavior was sinful unless sanctified by the bonds of marriage. She had always believed in that principle, but now she wasn't so sure. How could something so beautiful be a sin? Well, regardless, she had no idea what she was supposed to be doing.

"Amon…I don't-"

He shushed her gently and she groaned as his head disappeared between her legs. Her entire body suddenly felt aflame, and the source of that magnificent heat originated from the place hidden at the apex of her thighs, which Amon was currently teasing with that magnificent mouth of his.

With nothing else to do but surrender to his ministrations, Robin attacked his head. She etched deep furrows into his scalp with her nails, and tugged his hair as the urge struck her; all the while she moaned and mewled, until she was hit by a wave of such mind-blowing pleasure that she nearly lost consciousness.

Amon surfaced with a small grin plastered across his face and stared down at her quivering form with half-lidded eyes. Thin trails of blood trickled down over his forehead but he seemed unperturbed by this, in fact, he seemed quite pleased with himself.

"Amon?"

He did not answer her, though his smile widened as he shook his head and leaned over her once again.

Amon pressed his lips to hers in a harsh kiss and slid his arms beneath her. He carried her bridal style back to her cot and laid her gently across the slightly stained sheets before turning to rid himself of his pants and undergarments. When he faced her again he was surprised to see her eyes widen in what he took to be fear. Extending a callused hand towards her he traced a line of warmth across her pale shoulder.

"Are you afraid, Robin?"

She shook her head and her eyelids fluttered dazedly. Amon pressed his lips to hers seductively. She shuddered against him and wrapped her arms about his neck, drawing him closer.

Robin rolled onto her side, giving him room to climb up beside her and pressed her lips to his once again. Amon didn't seem to mind her taking charge for a bit, and gave a startled groan when he felt her mouth move to latch onto his earlobe.

He let her play with him a moment longer, enjoying the feel of tongue and teeth against his flesh. When her mischievous little hand began to creep down between them all semblance of patience drained away.

Wrapping an arm about her back, Amon quickly maneuvered them about so that he straddled her small waist. He kissed up her neck, trailing his lips over her smooth jaw before pressing them to her own. His knee rose slightly, gently forcing itself between her legs and nudging them apart so he could settle himself more comfortably.

Robin went rigid at the feel of his engorged manhood pressed against her so intimately, without even the barrier his slacks had provided. Amon stilled above her, pale hand drifting up to her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"It will hurt at first, but I'll be gentle…I'll go slow."

Robin nodded her acceptance and quickly closed her eyes. Amon carefully positioned himself and and thrust forward slowly, inch by inch until he was able to pierce the fragile barrier within and seat himself to the hilt in her damp warmth.

Robin's eyes went wide as a small cry tore past her throat. It had hurt a lot more than she'd thought it would, but Amon held himself in check. He pressed his mouth to hers in a distracting kiss and gently massaged one of her thighs, waiting for her body to adjust to his.

Finally she began to move against him, hesitantly at first, but then with vigor as he lightly ground his pelvis into hers. After a few awkward moments the two found themselves adrift in a sweet seduction of the senses.

Her encouraging whimpers and moans only served to fuel his passion as he rocked against her, unable to contain his need. Using his free hand, Amon caught Robin's thigh, hitching her leg around his waist as he pushed further into her, reaching places Robin had never even dreamed existed.

She panted and gasped against him, her mind a haze of pleasure as she felt herself being drawn into a world of utter bliss. With each heartbeat, Amon brought her that much closer to the edge; with each kiss, he branded himself that much more permanently into her soul.

Robin clutched at the sheets as her vision suddenly blurred and bright spots flashed behind her eyes. Something wonderful clenched gloriously within her and she felt herself explode. She was distantly aware of Amon going rigid against her, of the hoarse cry he loosed into the bend of her neck, but her mind was lost in ecstatic sensory overload and she couldn't give it much thought.

Slowly, as the fog lifted around them Robin became aware of Amon's ragged breathing, certain she sounded no better herself.

Very slowly, Amon lifted himself away, though he did not immediately withdraw from her. Instead he hovered above her, admiring the way her eyes slowly refocused to gaze up at him; and the way her chest rose and fell after such exertion.

She really was amazing. She was the only person who truly saw him, and she was the only one that could pull him from his desolate little world and make him feel alive.

"Don't ever leave me..."

Robin blushed, stroking his neck.

"I could never leave you, Amon… I love you."

Amon bowed his head to her and kissed her tenderly as a lone tear slid down his angled cheek. Robin sighed into his mouth and wrapped him tightly in her embrace, cradling him close to the comforting thrum of her heartbeat, assuring him her words were true.

_I love you, too…_Amon thought as he snuggled into her chest, sleep finally drawing them both into sweet oblivion.


End file.
